Hulk vs. Doomsday
Hulk vs. Doomsday is a What-If? epsisode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS DC! The Green Goliath clashes with the Kryptonian monster in a destructive battle to the death! Is the Hulk strong enough to stand up to the abomination that killed Superman? Interlude Wiz: Monsters. Titans. Behemoths. Rage incarnate. These two beasts may stand among gods, but through their power, they have challenged their universes' greatest champions. Boomstick: And everyone and their grandmother wants to know which of these two angry heavyweights would smash the other: Marvel's or DC's? Wiz: The Incredible Hulk, the Green Goliath. Boomstick: And Doomsday, the beast that killed Superman. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Hulk Wiz: Robert Bruce Banner was born to Brian and Rebecca Banner. His father was a well-known physisist and researcher of atomic energy... Boomstick: Which sounds like a pretty good upside... except Brian was an alcoholic, abusive, and all-around angry a-hole. Alliteration! Wiz: Hating his only son, jealous of him being an object of his wife's love, and convinced that his work with radiation had given him a mutant son, Brian abused him verbally and physically. Boomstick: However, young Bruce was pretty intelligent for his age, and on one night, upon putting together a complex building set, this set off dear ol' Father of the Year. Wiz: When his wife finally decided to put a stop to the abuse, Brian killed Bruce's mother in front of his own son. Thankfully, Bruce was then raised by his aunt for the remainder of his childhood. Boomstick: But all that pent-up rage from his childhood abuse had to go somewhere... hence his imaginary friend he called the Hulk. Wiz: While an intellectually gifted child prodigy, Bruce was severely withdrawn and alienated by his fellow students, often treated like a freak. Boomstick: This teen's way of venting frustration? Making explosives. 'An'd if that wasn't bad enough, at one point, his "imaginary friend" took over his body while Bruce was asleep and attempted to destroy the school with one of them. I mean JESUS CHRIST! Wiz: Though this incident forced Bruce and his aunt to move to another state, the explosive Bruce made drew attention of the military, who offered to invest in the young prodigy's education. Internal turmoil aside, Bruce continued to excel, eventually obtaining a doctorate in nuclear physics. Boomstick: After graduating, Bruce was approached by General Ross... who has an awesome mustache, by the way... to develop the gamma bomb. Funny to note that Bruce wanted to create a weapon that could destroy weapons and buildings, but spare lives... because that's not how those things work. Wiz: And he eventually took in his father Brian after his many years in a mental hospital... until he tried to kill his son in front of his mother's tomb, causing Bruce to accidentally kill him in self-defense. (*cues Hulk: Ultimate Destruction - Frantic Recovery*) Boomstick: Okay, let's just get to the part everyone knows. When the gamma bomb was about to be tested, some teenager walked into the test area and Bruce ran out to save the guy, pushed him into a protective trench, but was too late to save himself as it went off. Wiz: Bruce was bombarded with lethal doses of gamma radiation... and survived, transforming into a large monstrous humanoid who went by the same name as his imaginary friend... the Hulk. And what simply began as a man trying to run from the military would soon become one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel universe. While originally grey and only turning into the Hulk at night, he eventually turned green and transformed due to adrenaline... and anger. Boomstick: And when this happens, you'd better get out of this thing's way. He possesses incredible super-strength and stamina, able to throw tanks like they're nothing, and can strike the ground hard enough to create earthquakes. Wiz: And despite his hulking appearance, he's far from slow, able to surpass an aircraft while on land and, as hypotheseized by Bruce himself, can move at eye-blurring speeds. Boomstick: And even if he gets hit, Hulk can tank almost anything. Bullets don't even phase him and he's walked off rockets and crumbling structures. And even if something does break his skin, Hulk has a healing factor which heals most wounds in mere seconds. Aside from his land speed, if Hulk needs to get somewhere quick, he can leap multiple hundreds of miles at a time and surprisingly lands right where he wants to. Wiz: And his body can adapt to virtually any environment, from the depths of the ocean to the vaccum of space, even speaking in it. He can even manipulate air by inhaling and expelling it... Boomstick: Akin to a certain Man of Steel's super-breath... Wiz: As well as slamming his hands together to create his powerful thunderclap, whose power at higher levels becomes akin to the strongest hurricanes in history. Boomstick: And his body's practically a giant battery of gamma radiation, allowing the Hulk to tap into it for even more devastating attacks. And as you all know, the angrier the Hulk gets, the stronger he becomes. Wiz: The Hulk personality has gone through many variations over the years... Boomstick: Including one that likes wearing suits... Wiz: But the most common appears to be the Savage Hulk. Despite the name, Savage Hulk is child-like and kind, only being driven over the edge when attacked. In many ways, it is the embodiment of Bruce when abused as a child. Boomstick: Yeah, despite being one of the founding Avengers, he's been on-and-off more times than you can count. As often as he's been a huge asset to the team... it's kinda hard to keep tabs on a guy who repeatedly levels small cities in his fights. Wiz: Which led to a group of superheroes called the Illuminati placing him on a rocket and jetisoning him off the Earth, where he crash-landed on the planet Sakaar. He was forced into becoming a gladiator of this barbarian tribal world for the entertainment of its corrupt imperial regime... Boomstick: Before Hulk smashed it, of course. Bruce and the Hulk were on good terms, he married a wife, who was soon expecting a kid, and led Sakaar... before the rocket that sent him there in the first place blew up, killing her and untold others... and its energy actually boosted the Hulk's strength even further. Being a reasonable guy, Hulk swore revenge and went back to Earth to take on the Illuminati that sent him there to begin with. Wiz: His rampage ensued, though even then, Hulk ensured no loss of innocent life. Boomstick: Then it turned out one of Hulk's friends on the planet, Miek, was the one responsible for their deaths all along, prompting the Hulk to go... Worldbreaker. Wiz: In this state, Hulk unleashed large pockets of gamma radiation from his own body, causing earthquakes across North America, and his mere footsteps endangered the entire eastern seaboard. Boomstick: That was until the Hulk stopped himself from destroying the Earth. Wiz: But the form wasn't just a one-off. To prevent any and all civilian casualties, Banner created subconsiously barriers to keep the Hulk's power at bay. The higher the danger, the more toned-down the barriers become. He and the Hulk have even occasionally joined minds to take on their greatest threats. Boomstick: The Green Goliath went from a few impressive things here and there to just full-on unstoppable. He's taken planet-destroying blows point-blank, and survived blows from Galactus, can leap 1,000 miles in a single leap and even reach Earth's orbit, withstood insane heat and cold without falter, regenerated all of his skin and even limbs, can react fast enough to touch the Silver Surfer while pursuing him, and threw the shape-shifting dragon Fing Fang Foom to the moon. Wiz: He's matched the Sentry and Thor under Warrior's Madness... which increases all of the Asguardian's strength and stamina ten times... resisted psychic attacks from the likes of Professor X, defeated his more powerful future self Maestro, and at one point lived up to his Worldbreaker title by destroying an entire planet in the Dark Dimension. Boomstick: Seriously, there's too much to list for this green guy, and while he is pretty incredible, he's not invincible. He's vulnerable to draining him of his gamma radiation, which the Red Hulk used against him, and can be calmed down by some individuals. Wiz: Funny enough, Hulk has been brought down by S.H.I.E.L.D. luring him with puppies and even a joke from Spider-Man so funny he reverted back to Bruce Banner while laughing. But also, the Hulk does not start his transformations at max strength. He needs time to gradually build up to his higher levels, which can leave him vulnerable to more powerful foes and leaving his skin able to be pierces by adamantium and vibranium. And despite his incredible resistance to force, even the Hulk could not escape the young mutant Tempus' time bubble. Boomstick: And at one point, Banner used a variation of Extremis to create Doc Green, which gave him Banner's intelligence and the Hulk's power, so much so that he could easily rip apart pure adamantium... but it was for a limited time only. And even after creating a supplement that could allow him to sustain it, he turned it down out of fear of becoming his evil future self. What a waste... Wiz: However, age-old weaknesses of Hulk have been overtaken, such as his weaknesses to gamma bombardment and knock-out gas... Boomstick: Which, no joke, allowed Batman to take him down once. Wiz: But remember: don't make the Hulk angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry. Captain America: Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. Bruce Banner: That’s my secret, Captain... I’m always angry. Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk, stopping the giant flying Chitauri warbeast in its tracks. Doomsday Wiz: Superman. One of the first superheroes ever conceived and easily one of the most powerful characters in all of fiction. Boomstick: He seemed invincible, invulnerable, and all-around unkillable... so imagine the shock when a grey monster not only gave him a good fight, but also... you know... caused the "Death" of Superman. Wiz: But before Booster Gold called the creature Doomsday, this nameless was created over 250 thousand years ago on the planet Krypton, the same planet that would house Superman... but long before the humanoid Kryptonian race. It was a violent and hellish world said to have been filled with some of the deadliest creatures in the universe, the only ones able to survive its environment. Boomstick: So then an alien scientist named Bertron was obsessed with creating the ultimate life form, who sent baby Doomsday onto the planet, where he was nearly instantly killed. But with each death, Bertron would take the remains and cloned another Doomsday, who was then plopped back down to deal with the harsh environment and its vicious creatures. Wiz: Through this process, Bertron hoped to accelerate the creature's evolution. This would be repeated for several decades. Boomstick: But as it turned out, the clones kept all the memories of their previous deaths, and, well, being forced to die thousands and thousands of times repeatedly will fuck a person up. Wiz: Eventually, Doomsday had gained the ability to evolve past the previous conditions or creature that had killed him and killed every creature on Krypton before finally killing his creator. Boomstick: He went on an unstoppable rampage in space, going on killing sprees from planet to planet, and caused a cosmic headache for the Khunds, the Green Lantern core, and even the alien god Darkseid. Wiz: But after getting killed by the energy being the Radiant, Doomsday's body was sealed in a suit, shackled, and rocked away into space before crash-landing onto Earth. The impact drove the metal casket deep underground. Hundreds of millenia later, Doomsday finally awoke once again, his impending rampage landing him into the highest ranks of all Superman villains. Boomstick: Yeah... he tends to be angry all the time. Wiz: As he was driven to hate all life due to the agony inflicted upon him long ago by his creator, Doomsday's blood lust is nearly unquenchable. His sole motivation for going to Metropolis in the first place was after seeing advertisements for wrestling competitions hosted there. Boomstick: The poor sap wasn't smart enough to know that it was fake. Well I wouldn't be the one to tell him because Doomsday can bend and break apart steel, and decimate and even lift entire buildings. Wiz: The only notable metal he seemed to have trouble breaking was the unnamed Calatonian alloy of which the cables holding him were composed of, at least until he freed himself. Boomstick: He's got enough durability and stamina to go toe-to-toe with the Man of Steel himself. And while unable to fly, Doomsday can get around fast by hopping miles at a time. Even without that, he's definitely not what you'd call slow. Wiz: Aside from his sheer strength, his greatest attribute of all is his body. It is incredibly resistant against physical harm, as aside from his brain, eyes and nervous system, his body is almost entirely solid mass with no vital internal organs with which to harm. Boomstick: Aside from obviously being bulletproof, rockets, and bombs hardly ever harm him, and even lasers and energy can barely even break his skin. But don't worry: even if something like a plasma sword can slice through him, he can heal wounds in seconds. He also has spikes which can allow him to slash and stab his foes or can actually cover up his body for protection. Wiz: He can survive in the vacuum of space and all manner of extreme conditions, and does not require any nourishment or sustenance to sustain himself at all. Even mental harm is out of the question. Despite his near-mindless mentality, Doomsday mind is nearly impossible to overtake. Neither psionics nor chemicals, nor even attempts from the likes of Brainiac to erase his mind have ever been successful. Boomstick: And sure, he can be hurt and an attack may work on him at first, but then the next time you try it... Superman is shown using his heat vision on Doomsday, which hurts him. Then later, Superman tries the same, but Doomsday is entirely unmoved by it. Doomsday: Uh uh uh. Can’t beat me the same way twice. Wiz: Not only does this ability adapt him to attacks he is currently taking, but also allows him to become even further resist to or even completely immune to it after death, like his second encounter with the Radiant who had killed him before, in which he completely overcame him. Boomstick: Just by his rocky horror skin taking in sunlight, Doomsday can return from his most recent demise in merely a few days... unless he's in a suit... and in a giant metal box buried deep in the earth... then he might take a couple hundred millenia. Talk about oversleeping. Wiz: And not only can Doomsday begin to tank blows better during a fight, but his body can actually arm itself, literally adapt against his foe in question, like the time he created spiked bone harpoons to aid him in countering Superman's powers of flight... or when he fought the Martian Manhunter, then adapted to him by spewing fire... Boomstick: You know, fire, his one weakness! And how about the time he fought Steel and his body turned into metal-like armor, absorbed energy and launched it back at the Outsiders, and had parts of his body turn into cyborg parts when Cyborg Superman tried to tear him apart? Wiz: That's a common misconception. Doomsday's body does not adapt in those fashions. In fact, those were actually pulled off by three clones of Doomsday specifically created to counter their targets. Boomstick: Still, Doomsday does have some pretty big things to brag about... if he actually felt like it. Even before the big event with Superman, he killed hundreds of Green Lanterns, literally taking a Guardian of Oa sacrificing his life to take the beast down. And of course upon surviving and busting out on Earth, he took down the Justice League in mere minutes. Wiz: Well it was actually the Justice League International American branch, comprised of Bloodwynd, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner, and the alien Maxima ... not that it in any way diminishes this feat, as he did all this with his left arm literally tied behind his back and still had a fight with Superman which lasted for over a day. He's also held his ground against the son of Darkseid, Orion. Boomstick: Speaking of Darkseid, Doomsday survived his dreaded reality-warping Omega Beams, which are supposed to disintegrate their target, then beat the ever-living crap out of the alien god. You’d think after killing Superman, Doomsday’s career would only get bigger and better... but surprisingly, he’s never quite had any huge accomplishments afterward. Wiz: Thought that's just the thing: Doomsday didn't kill Superman and stand victorious over his corpse. In essence, it was pretty much a double KO, with both striking the other with a fatal blow simultaneously. Boomstick: Though Doomsday did survive each and every battle onward, only getting stronger with each up until the time he took on the Lord of entropy Imperiex... even teaming up with Supes in the process... but was outmatched and then straight up vaporized by a super-powerful energy blast. Wiz: Well it reduced him to a skeleton, which Lex Luthor then retrieved. Not only was his flesh regrown, but he had also gained intelligence and sentience... which turned out to become his greatest downfall, as he soon began to fear pain and death, leaving him unable to defeat the Man of Steel ever again. Boomstick: And get this: in another timeline, Doomsday learned compassion and kindness, and actually became a hero, fighting against Gog’s armies for two centuries while Superman was out of commission. Boy, talk about a change in spike-covered heart. Wiz: Even so, Doomsday is one of the most feared monsters in the entire DC Universe with good reason. Boomstick: Always fear: Doomsday is here! Superman is about to fly off when the ground shakes. He nearly loses his footing and grabs on, then looks into the smoke and sees Doomsday standing Doomsday: Superman! I’m here to kill you! Is this a bad time? DEATH BATTLE! Hulk vs Doomsday SET.png|Nkstjoa Hulk vs Doomsday SET Variant.png|Nkstjoa (Variant) Hulk Doomsday Set.PNG|GameboyAdv Nkstjoa The capsule containing Doomsday’s body flies through space and nears Earth’s orbit. Just as it is about to begin its descent, a portal emerges in front of the capsule, sucking it in. As the capsule travels through an unknown rift, it eventually emerges and heads towards another Earth. Finally, the capsule breaches the atmosphere and crashes deep into the ground, where the shackled Doomsday remains completely unmoved by the change in destination. Many hundred millennia later... In New York City, a man wearing glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and a baseball cap walks through the busy streets before reaching a crowd of people overlooking a quarantined zone surrounded by fences. Wearing his cap down to keep his face hidden, he is none other than Bruce Banner. Just as he is about to near the zone, his cellphone rings in his pocket. (*cues Marvel Super Heroes – Hulk Theme at 13 seconds*) He reaches into his pocket, takes out the phone and answers, ending the tune. Banner: Hello. ???: Bruce. Banner: Betty Betty: Bruce, please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing. Banner: Whatever’s under the streets… whatever the military’s digging for… I can’t let it fall into the wrong hands. No matter what the cost. Betty: Let the Avengers or someone else handle it. You don’t owe anyone anymore. You’ve done enough for one lifetime. Banner: Not yet. Betty: Bruce, please... Bruce hangs up the phone, then looks over at the large fence in front of him. Inside the zone, a large hole has been dug as scientific personnel look downward beneath the streets, seeing a glimpse of a large capsule of some kind. Scientist 1: Any idea what it could be? Scientist 2: I’ve never seen anything like it. It could be an alien satellite for all we know. A man in military attire approaches them. Military man: Don’t care what it is, but we have our orders to retrieve it. Alright boys, let’s move this thing out. Inside of the capsule, Doomsday lies dormant, still wearing his containment suit covering his entire body and his limbs tied by large metal cables. As more and more sunlight shines through the capsule, Doomsday’s gloved fingers and booted feet begin to twitch. Bruce Banner had managed to sneak into the zone successfully without being seen… ???: Hey! Banner turned around and saw a soldier pointing his rifle at him. Soldier: What are you doing here? Banner: Please, you don’t know what you’re doing here. Everyone in the city could be in danger. Soldier: Listen here, this is no place for civilians, but everything is completely... As he said this, the ground shook and cracked. Both had fallen over, with Bruce in particular looking at his wrist heart beat detector, whose numbers rose at a rapid pace. Banner attempts to calm himself down, controlling his heart beat and breathing, then looks at his wrist again, seeing that he had managed to keep his heart rate steady. He then looks back at the soldier. Soldier: Get out of here! As he says this and Banner begins to head out, the top of the capsule flies into the air, then crashes into the ground. Banner stops for a moment. Soldier: Go! Now! Banner runs as bits and pieces of the street by the capsule’s sight fly upward. Doomsday. Banner doesn’t look back, only hearing gunfire and soldiers screaming. Banner *thoughts*: I need to transform, stop this thing... but the people around here are in danger. I need to get them out of here... otherwise I’ll have to hold the Hulk back. Banner goes through the barricade as civilians and officers look over in confusion. Police officer: What are you doing? Banner: Something is coming this way! You need to get these people out of here right...! Banner is interrupted by a hand slamming him into a wall. The onlookers then see a giant man in a green suit, black gloves and boots, and with his left arm tied by metal coils standing in front of them. The officers simply point their guns at him. Police Officer: Stay right where you are or we will shoot! Doomsday begins to walk towards them. Police Officer: We're warning you! Doomsday continues toward them. Police Officer: Okay, we warned it! Fire! The officers begin shooting at Doomsday, who is unaffected entirely. He sees a bus to his side and grabs it with his right hand, holding it with very little effort. Banner lied on the ground, slow to get up from Doomsday's strike. Banner *thoughts*: He's going to kill them. I won't let that happen. Doomsday walks toward the officers with the bus in hand as they continue firing at the monster to no avail. He prepares his swing and the officers cower... Police Officer: Oh God! ...when a thrown bit of wall strikes the back of Doomsday's head. While not at all harmed, Doomsday turned around to see who had done this and saw the man he had knocked to the side earlier. Banner: Get these people out of here! Go! Police Officer: You heard the man! The officers compose themselves and head out with their radios in hand. Police Officer *on radio*: We need an evacuation of the entire city... Doomsday ignores the running civilians and looks over at Bruce Banner. Something was curious about him... his anger and his skin slowly turning into a green hue. Doomsday takes the bus and throws it toward Banner, whose eyes went big. Banner: Oh shi...! Before Banner can finish his sentence, the bus crashes into the wall of the building. Doomsday, confident that whatever the man was about to do was no longer going to happen with his demise, turned away slowly and prepared to take off... ...but Doomsday stops when he hears something coming from the bus: bending of metal and tearing of cloth. He turns and sees parts of the bus denting. Shortly after, two green hands tear through the side of the bus and then rip it open. Inside the bus was a giant man with green skin, hair, and eyes, and his only article of clothing being his blue pants: the Hulk. The Hulk walked out of the bus then saw the giant man in the green suit in front of him... and for some reason, this man made him angry. Doomsday came to realize that the puny man and the green man were one and the same... and considering the green man's power, he would not let him leave alive. The two giant creatures stare at each other, each clenching their fists and preparing to move their feet at a moment's notice. The Hulk roars at Doomsday, who then gives off a muffled, but otherwise equally menacing roar back to him. After this, the two take off, charging towards each other, each preparing their right hand for a punch as they near each other. FIGHT! Who would you be rooting for? Hulk Doomsday Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Became a Fan War!!! Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Became a Grudge Match Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles